


Merry Christmas Akira!

by Snurtlicious



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, also there's a handy j at the end have fun, but keisuke wants to celebrate his first christmas with akira, so christmas is a super old holiday that barely anyone still celebrates, so that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after escaping from Toshima, Keisuke and Akira found themselves working for a mechanic in a small town. Now that it's winter time, Keisuke wants to celebrate Christmas with Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Akira!

**Author's Note:**

> Gay, probably.

I’d been off work today, so I’d sped around our small town all afternoon. I needed ornaments, a tree, lights, and… oh! Candy canes! They were definitely a Christmas thing. I stopped off in the store down the street, hoping to take care of the last minute shopping before Akira returned home. Thankfully, everything I wanted to grab had been relegated to a small section of the store. Skirting past the homemade sweaters, I grabbed up as many decorations as I could afford! I had to nix the tree, but I could still buy the garlands and ornaments.

The kind old woman that ran the store wondered why someone as young as me would be celebrating such an old, obscure tradition. I just told her that I had someone important to me that made it all worth it. She just laughed, making her eyes crinkle up. I thanked her and headed back out into the cold afternoon air.

Once I’d made it back to our apartment. I began the arduous task of decorating, making sure that everything I’d bought got put to use. Not worrying if maybe it was in excess, I hung a few more decorations! I needed to hurry, Akira would be back any minute. Another strand of lights here and a couple of bells here and _just one more—_

The door creaked open in the front room and I knew I’d been caught. I ran out to the main room, feeling the rush of cold air that puffed in behind the door.

“Merry Christmas, Akira!” The little pose I struck caused the bottom of my shirt to come up a little and I could feel goose bumps rise up on my skin. I hoped he wouldn’t tell me to take it all down and toss it all out. Instead, he just looked a little confused.

“What’s all this for, Keisuke?” He grabbed one of the garlands that decorated a nearby shelf and snatched it down, nearly knocking three books off in the process.

“What are you talking about? It’s Christmas, y’know that really old holiday that some people still celebrate…” I trailed off, a little disappointed that Akira wasn’t excited.

“I’ve heard of it, I guess, but I’ve never… done this.” He tossed the displaced garland over to me and I barely caught it. “What’s the point?”

“The point?” I blinked at him a few times, not exactly sure where to take it from here. “Well, you’re supposed to get together with friends and family and exchange presents and enjoy each other’s company, and I figured since you’re the only family I have, that we could just—”

“I wish you’d said something earlier. I don’t have a present for you.” He glanced towards the door, looking slightly upset. “I’m stepping back out. Don’t go anywhere.” Akira turned and slipped out the door wordlessly, letting more cold air in. I made a little disappointed grunt and collapsed onto the floor.

I scanned around the newly decorated apartment. It wasn’t all that big, but it was affordable for the two of us since we were just handymen. Sometime after escaping from Toshima, we’d ended up here. It wasn’t necessarily a permanent plan, but we hadn’t talked about moving anywhere else.

It was our first holiday as a ‘couple’, if Akira would even go that far. I wanted to have a festive holiday, to be happier than we were before. Akira seemed to be in the mood though, since he went out to buy me a present.

I plucked his out from under the table where it had been hidden for a few weeks. I was surprised that Akira hadn’t noticed, honestly. He was pretty sharp back when we were in the CFC. I guess not having to constantly worry about death threats made him go soft.

That thought made me laugh a little. I pulled the small bag open and looked at the gray sweater inside. The sweater itself was hand-knitted by the old woman that ran the shop up the street. It matched Akira’s hair perfectly and had a white snowflake pattern around the hem. He’d had that jacket with the fuzzy hood for a long time and it was starting to wear out. I just wanted to make sure that he’d be warm, so I got him a sweater. It wasn’t much, but I knew he’d appreciate it if it was from me, or that was the idea anyway.

In the meantime, I decided to get a head start on dinner. I’d spent all my extra money on the decorations and Akira’s present, so I couldn’t give a little more to the food budget. It was just eggs and rice again, but Akira never complained, and I wouldn’t either. I was just pulling the pan off our little cooker when the door shut in the main room.

“Welcome back,” I peeked around the corner to see him with a bag and a box in tow. What was in the bag, what was in the box? I was suddenly incredibly curious, but we’d probably wait until after dinner to exchange presents. I pushed down my slight disappointment over having to wait.

Akira walked straight over and plopped the small box into my hand. “It’s a cake.” Without missing a beat, he turned and sat the white shopping bag on the table next to my own nondescript, brown bag. I opened the box to eye the small, delicious-looking white cake sitting inside.

“This is great! Now we’ll have desert for after dinner. Thanks so much, Akira.” I could feel the festive cheer oozing out of every pore. I wanted to pull him into a tight hug and warm him up a little, but he just sat down on the other side of the table, looking as nonchalant as ever.

I ran back into the kitchen and plated both our meals, hurrying to make sure that I didn’t lose Akira’s attention. Once we were seated, we both dug in and cleared our plates in record time. I was totally wrong about Akira’s excitement. He didn’t show it in his face, but he kept glancing over at the bags, even when we were eating the cake.

Finally, it was time to exchange presents. “You can go first, Keisuke.” He held the white bag out towards me.

“No way, Akira!” I pushed his hand down. “Not this time. I did all of this for you, so why would I go first?” I gave him the brown bag, my excitement cresting. He reached into the bag, pulled it out, and… why did he laugh. “What’s the problem? Do you not like it?”

“No, that’s not it.” He tossed the white bag over to me, and I pulled out… the exact same sweater, just a different color.

“We got each other the same thing?” I was in idiotic disbelief. Actually, now that I thought about it, there _were_ a few other sweaters for sale in her store.

“I just thought it had been getting colder lately, and your coveralls can’t exactly be keeping you warm.” He sat the gray sweater in his lap, clutching it towards his stomach.

“I thought you’d need one because your jacket has started to fall apart!” I laughed really loudly. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we?” I pulled the bag towards me and tried to suppress laughter as I pulled the brown sweater on over my shirt.

“How do I look?” I asked, giving Akira my widest grin. He just chuckled and looked down into his lap.

“Thanks for the present, Keisuke. I don’t say it often enough, I’m sure, but I really do love you.” Without blinking, he scooted around the table and leaned his head onto my shoulder.

I laughed a little to myself. “You know I love you, Akira. It almost goes without saying.” I paused. “Almost. It’s still nice to hear you say though.”

“Shut up,” he clutched my chin and pulled me down into a slow, sweet kiss.

“Y’know if you put that sweater on, I bet we’d have even more fun taking them off.” I whispered in his ear.

“We can’t do that on Christmas, Keisuke. You don’t want to get coal.” Akira’s eyes met mine.

“I’d take a thousand lumps of coal for you, Akira.” I toppled over onto him, pinning him down onto the floor. “Is it okay?” I asked, always conscious of making sure he was alright.

Instead of saying anything more, he just nodded. I carefully reached down to pop open the button to his pants. I slipped my hand inside and down, watching Akira’s face redden as his pleasure grew. Making Akira feel good would be enough for now, and since I had him here, I just made due with kissing his neck while I gently stroked him off.

“Keisuke, I’m—” He suddenly stiffened, and I felt something warm flow down across my hands. With my free hand, I grabbed one of the napkins from dinner and used it to wipe my hand and Akira off.

I collapsed onto the floor next to him, more than content with just that. “Merry Christmas, I hope Santa will forgive me for that.” I nuzzled my head under his neck and we fell asleep like that, content enough with what we had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Baeloth on tumblr for Togainu No Christmas Secret Santa!


End file.
